


Орденская битва

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Zeitgeist_trooper



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Однажды в анонимном чате локалнета Хакс поспорил с Митакой о том, что больше нравится людям: хороший сюжет без секса или с ним.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Орденская битва

Общий чат Орденской Битвы

ColdestWrath: итак, мы с Mimimi871 договорились и подготовили итоговые правила

ColdestWrath: три этапа, сколько угодно работ, подсчет голосов общий по лайкам

ColdestWrath: Участвуют две команды

Команда Порно Орден

Mimimi871 — Митака

FlowerLower — Унамо

HotAndHot — Кайло

Команда Дженовый Порядок

force8of8the8force — Кайло

ColdestWrath — Хакс

~chromebottom~ — Фазма

ColdestWrath: проигравшие платят победителям

ColdestWrath: пока все

ColdestWrath: ах да. никаких отговорок про работу и технические проблемы. выкручиваемся сами

— Лейтенант, по моим данным, нагрузка на сервера Первого Ордена за последние сутки выросла в десять раз. Произошел сбой?

Митака мысленно сжался в комок, но спина его оставалась такой же прямой, как предписывает устав.

— Генерал Хакс, у меня пока нет таких данных.

Глаза Хакса чуть сузились, и Митака был готов поклясться, что тот взбешен. Однако больше ни один мускул на лице командующего не дернулся. Наверное, это был хороший знак. И наоборот. Свеженазначенный генерал был загадкой для Митаки. И это был не тот приятный вид загадок, который ты предпочитаешь встречать в текстах любимых детективов и фанфиков. Лучше, конечно, фанфиков-детективов, где вот погони, секреты, третья дверь справа с красным крестом, сексуальные контрабандисты…

«Куда меня господи несет?» — в ужасе опомнился Митака и снова сфокусировался на Хаксе.

К счастью, генерал молчал. И не к счастью. Надо срочно что-то сказать.

— Я готовлю отчет каждые сутки, генерал Хакс. До назначенного срока еще восемь часов. Ввиду экстренности ситуации я подготовлю отчет и проведу диагностику немедленно.

Митака сглотнул. У него, крифф возьми, сегодня выкладка текстов низкого рейтинга, а тут такое. «Лишь бы зам справилась…»

— Приступайте, лейтенант, — отчеканил Хакс и опустил глаза в датапад.

Митака вытянулся и стремительно-сдержанно вышел из кабинета начальства.

Чат команды Дженовый Порядок

ColdestWrath: криффов ебанный блядь сервер гореть ему в аду нахуй

~chromebottom~: воувоувоу, ты чего? нормально же выложились

ColdestWrath: да я чуть не поседел во всех местах. куда блядь смотрит персонал, совсем нахуй не чинят нихера. я им пизды вставил, путь пашут, суки

force8of8the8force: Ну сегодня все норм в силе?

ColdestWrath: правила никто не отменял.

~chromebottom~: Ну такое ))))))) Сами ж себе придумали.

ColdestWrath: (стикер с вуки, орущим «ААААААААААААААА»)

~chromebottom~: Ладно ладно ))))) Не кипятись

force8of8the8force: не, ну вообще если выложимся позже, все уйдут порнуху читать в команде порнухи, а потом дрочить, и мы в пролете

~chromebottom~: котаны, во-первых, я играю ради фана, а во-вторых, все и так пойдут дрочить. Джен это прекрасно, но народ хочет порнушки.

ColdestWrath: >_<

ColdestWrath: -_-

ColdestWrath: не, ну я понимаю… но выложиться в срок — дело принципа

force8of8the8force: Ага

~chromebottom~: Принципа и нет, но не надо было спорить на деньги, что джен победит порно

ColdestWrath: (стикер с грустным хаттом)

ColdestWrath: Это все меня этот HotAndHot развел. Ты же знаешь, сияюща булка, как я в локалнете легко завожусь на спор

force8of8the8force: И не только в локалнете

force8of8the8force: (стикер с развратным твилеком)

ColdestWrath: (стикер с Йодой и надписью «Камень мне дай Силой, въебу я ему»)

~chromebottom~: Чат лучше контента XDDDD

ColdestWrath: (стикер с грустным хаттом)

~chromebottom~: Да шучу я! Норм у нас контент. И лайки ставят. Да, чуть позже, чем порнушке, зато стабильно.

ColdestWrath: короче, я верстать

force8of8the8force: А ты их выкладку читал?

ColdestWrath: нет. и не буду

~chromebottom~: значит, список персонажей видел XD ты популярная рыжая булочка

ColdestWrath: (стикер с гневным горящим Энакином)

Кайло свернул чат. Его флаффное почти порно про рыжую булочку вчера набрало прилично лайков. Если Хакс узнает, что магистр и есть тот самый HotAndHot, да еще и из вражеской команды, ему не просто влетит. Ему влетит без смазки и предупреждения. Хм… Отличная идея для фанфика. Но до выкладки всего ничего. Хотя можно успеть.

Чат команды Порно Орден

Mimimi871: Мне надо сделать отчет! Т____Т @FlowerLower, ты можешь сверстать вкладку????

FlowerLower: ЧТООООО???? У тебя отчет через 7 часов, не?

Mimimi871: Да, но вчерашняя выкладка ОБВАЛИЛА КРИФФОВ СЕРВЕР, сами знаете кто заметил и вызвал меня на ковер

FlowerLower: Ебаааать. Ладн, я все запилю. Там чутка осталось вроде?

Mimimi871: Никто ничего больше не принесет до выкладки?

HotAndHot: Я несу. Вот дописываю уже.

Mimimi871: Долго еще?

HotAndHot: Через полчаса максимум час внесу. Там драбблик.

FlowerLower: Шапку сделай прямо сейчас, а потом дописывай. Я сажусь верстать. Как раз смену закончила.

Mimimi871: (стикер с полуголым Хаксом, который машет помпонами)

HotAndHot: XDDDDD

FlowerLower: Хехехехех

Хакс проверил свое расписание еще раз. Отчеты он подготовил, совещания перенес (да там и не было ничего важного, зато все командование теперь думает, что генерал так занят чем-то важным, что никто даже не пишет, а это хорошо). Нет, конечно, он не передвинул ни одного важного дела и не создал ни одного жесткого дедлайна… Если не считать криффову выкладку. Митака с техниками должен привести сервера в порядок. Кто же знал, что новость об их небольшой битве фанфиков разлетится по всему локалнету так быстро. С другой стороны, это даже хорошо. Первым этапом у них было творчество низкого рейтинга. А хороший сюжет может быть и без рейтинга. Если бы толпа прознала про битву уже на высоком рейтинге — порнушка бы оторвала куда больший кусок голосов. А время у людей ограничено. Все не прочитают. Работать же надо. «Но этот криффов флафф…» — подумал он со злостью, однако она держалась недолго. На самом деле он прочел этот фанф. Ему даже понравилось. Все так… мило. Если бы Кайло иногда был с ним таким милым, Хаксу, может быть, даже было бы приятно. Он бы, конечно, не позволил звать себя рыжей булочкой. Интересно, что там принесут на рейтинг. Этот HotAndHot, похоже, знал толк в романтике. Генерал даже сделал себе новый аккаунт (ginger555pie), чтобы оставить положительный отзыв. Стыдно немного, но все-таки. Никто ж не узнает.

Чат команды Дженовый Порядок

ColdestWrath: читали уже?

~chromebottom~: О, да… Там, конечно, прям горячо

force8of8the8force: А ты читал? Че как?

ColdestWrath: ну, я просмотрел.

~chromebottom~: иииии?

~chromebottom~: хехехехе

ColdestWrath: ой, отвали

force8of8the8force: Так все не понравилось? И что-то конкретное?

~chromebottom~: Да он только про себя наверняка прочитал. Едва ли его интересуют мои групповые сношения со взводом штурмовиков.

~chromebottom~: Даже жаль, что все анонимно, я бы этого умельца-автора наградила за такую изобретательность XDDDD

~chromebottom~: Надо попробовать такое замутить, кстати…

~chromebottom~: (анимированный стикер с голым Оби-Ваном, скидывающим плащ)

ColdestWrath: фу бля. спасибо, что не времен ЗС

~chromebottom~: Что, старички не заводят? А там ничего так был фанф про Таркина.

ColdestWrath: Давайте не будем осквернять память героев. С другой стороны, не думал, что они были так близки с лордом Вейдером.

force8of8the8force: Я бы предпочел об этом продолжать не думать.

force8of8the8force: (стикер с дымящимся астродроидом)

force8of8the8force: Так что, про себя-то тебе как текст? Вроде горячо.

ColdestWrath: не в моем стиле. не знаю, кто там его написал, но он едва ли представляет, что мне может понравиться. впрочем, это даже хорошо.

force8of8the8force: Ну ясно. А отзывы хорошие. ginger555pie уже второй раз пишет, что автор ему в душу глядел будто, когда писал.

(минутная тишина)

~chromebottom~: А что прижухли все? Давайте-ка лучше подумаем, что делать. Пока мы проигрываем. Осталась последняя, самая главная выкладка.

ColdestWrath: не сказал бы, что главная. просто визуал это такое, легко посмотреть, легко полайкать.

force8of8the8force: Как там наш героический арт?

~chromebottom~: Готов почти. Не знаю, насколько это лучше порнухи. Но у них может и не быть хорошего артера.

ColdestWrath: а может и быть

ColdestWrath: я еще пару плакатов бахну

force8of8the8force: Угу. Хорошо.

~chromebottom~: Ты что, обиделся на что-то?

force8of8the8force: Не. Короч, до связи.

Митака был в панике. Визуальная выкладка — слабое место его команды. Он сам не умел ничего, кроме текстов. Разве что сделал еще один стикер-пак для локалнета. Куда более развратный, чем до этого. К счастью, FlowerLower хорошо умела в манипики. А также имела большой архив весьма откровенных фото со всего голонета. Лейтенанта это даже пугало. Но вот рисовать никто особо не умел. А коллажи — это как-то, ну… не оригинально, что ли. Нужен был оригинальный контент, что-то, что могла дать только их команда.

Чат команды Порно Орден

Mimimi871: Так. Нам нужен член

FlowerLower: Загляни к себе в штаны

Mimimi871: Да я не про это! Нам нужен хороший фотосет в форме и с откровенными сценами

FlowerLower: Я все еще предлагаю заглянуть к себе в штаны. Но если хотите, я могу себя пофоткать, конечно, тоже. Правда, пара человек на базе может меня узнать. Ну, пять-шесть человек.

Mimimi871: Прямо вот так?

FlowerLower: А что? Это нормально.

HotAndHot: Я тоже не могу.

Mimimi871: (стикер с недовольным Таркином)

HotAndHot: У меня легкоузнаваемая внешность.

Mimimi871: Когда вы вообще работать успеваете?

FlowerLower: Тебе просто завидно ))))) Тебя что, никто на базе голым не видел.

Mimimi871: (стикер с улыбающимся Палпатином времен Республики)

Mimimi871: Есть техники, при которых партнер ничего не видит

FlowerLower: Охохо, да ты игривый

HotAndHot: Да не спал ты ни с кем, чего заливать-то

Mimimi871: Ну да ну да, тебе виднее, самый узнаваемый член Первого Ордена

Mimimi871: Короче, я сделаю фотосет. Дроида возьму, никто не узнает. Есть у меня пара штук, будет кинково.

FlowerLower: МНОГООБЕЩАЮЩЕ!

HotAndHot: Жги!!!!!

Хакс смотрел на фотосет команды Порно Орден. «Нет, ну это ни в какие ворота, конечно…» Генерал повернул голову, разглядывая особо затейливую картинку. Плакаты плакатами, но тут, прямо скажем, есть на что посмотреть.

Раздался сигнал входной двери, и Хакс поспешно свернул окно. В его кабинет бесшумно вошел Кайло Рен.

— Здравствуйте, генерал. Я пришел обсудить расписание тренировок для особого взвода.

Хакс встал, внимательно глядя в датапад.

— Я не могу сейчас, магистр, по графику у меня сейчас смотр личного состава при заступлении на смену.

— Так со стояком и пойдете, генерал? — уточнил магистр Рен.

— Ч-что?

Посмотрев вниз, Хакс почувствовал, как предательски краснеет.

— Выкладку смотрел, да? — за маской не было видно выражения лица Кайло, и Хакс не мог понять, ревнует тот или издевается. — Я думал, тебе нравятся ребята покрепче.

— Я не хочу обсуждать с тобой мои вкусы.

— И это предельно странно, потому что мы с тобой спим.

— Тебе что-то не устраивает?

— Ну, раз уж ты спросил, — Кайло замялся и снял шлем. Его лицо было смущенным. — Может быть, мы могли бы как-нибудь провести время просто так, не знаю, более романтично.

Хакс фыркнул:

— Как в том сопливом фанфике?

— А что не так в том фанфике?

— Бредятина.

— Да ладно? — обиженно и гневно возмутился Кайло.

— Чего ты так из-за него переживаешь, уже второй раз, — глаза генерала сузились.

— Я отказываюсь, чтобы меня допрашивал человек со стояком, даже если он генерал.

Кайло надел маску и собрался уходить.

— Еще скажи, что я должен трахнуть тебя вот тут, прямо без смазки, в наказание.

Кайло хихикнул. Через вокодер звук был странный. Хакс даже удивился, что его партнер так быстро забыл обиду.

— Все-таки читал тот фанф, да?

— Я должен знать, что обо мне думают подчиненные.

— Если уж ты возбужден, я не против трахнуться, но только со смазкой. И по очереди.

Генерал снова оценил свою эрекцию.

— Ладно. Только быстро. У меня инструктаж.

Общий чат Орденской Битвы

РейтингБот:

\---

Тексты низкого рейтинга

Порно Орден — 1435

Дженовый порядок — 1003

\---

FlowerLower: Не могу поверить, что так много за джен

ColdestWrath: не всем интересны потрахушки

HotAndHot: Как будто что-то плохое

РейтингБот:

\---

Тексты высокого рейтинга

Порно Орден — 3231

Дженовый порядок — 3566

\---

Mimimi871: ДА ЛАДНО!!!!

~chromebottom~: А что? У нас там такая эпик битва! А у вас только секс с наскоком и всякое там про связывание.

FlowerLower: Чего уж, могли и больше додать. Работа.

ColdestWrath: вот это похвально. но и проигрышно

ColdestWrath: (стикер с броней штурмовика пониже спины)

FlowerLower: (стикер со штурмовиком, трахающим генерала Хакса)

ColdestWrath: да вашу мать! можно хотя бы тут без этого?

FlowerLower: Да пожалуйста. Оно теперь по всему локалнету.

РейтингБот:

\---

Визуал рейтинга

Порно Орден — 5579

Дженовый порядок — 2655

\---

Mimimi871: Я даже комментировать не буду )))))

ColdestWrath: да уж я тоже воздержусь

ColdestWrath: еще скажите спасибо, что вас начальство не вычислило

ColdestWrath: такое делать с формой

~chromebottom~: СПАСИБО

~chromebottom~: ХАХАХАХАХА

HotAndHot: Еще бы кто возмущался, небось сам подрочил на нашу выкладку

ColdestWrath: ни на что я не дрочил

HotAndHot: А не важно, кто дрочил, главное, у кого стояло

ColdestWrath: что-то херня какая-то началась

РейтингБот:

\---

Итоговый рейтинг

Порно Орден — 10245

Дженовый порядок — 7224

\---

Mimimi871: Штош

Mimimi871: (стикер с танцующим на шесте парнем в маске Кайло Рена)

ColdestWrath: ладно. вы победили. счастье-счастье, пошли работать дальше.

FlowerLower: А деньги? :3

FlowerLower: (стикер с хаттом в золоте)

ColdestWrath: кидай в личку, куда слать

~chromebottom~: Спасибо за порнографию! Хорошо поиграли ))))

Mimimi871: Вообще было прикольно.

HotAndHot: Ага, я бы повторил.

ColdestWrath: больше никогда

(пауза)

ColdestWrath: но в следующий раз возьмем больше времени на подготовку

Кайло Рен был доволен. Его маленький обман не раскрылся, а еще он не потерял ни кредита на этом предприятии. Хотя, конечно, деньги не главное. Немного стыдно было перед товарищами, что им пришлось раскошелиться. С другой стороны, с Хакса и Фазмы не убудет, а те двое из порно-команды явно не были из высшего командного состава, так что им перепало немного на выпивку и… чем они там развлекаются?

Магистр вспомнил фотосет. М-да. Хм…

Он достал датапад.

«Поиск по картинке…»

В углу экрана замигало сообщение от Хакса. Кайло аж напрягся, как будто генерал мог через сообщение увидеть, что магистр ищет. Хотя он и так увидит, но уже на нем. И на себе, если Кайло удастся его уговорить.

Открыв сообщение, Рен понял, что жизнь в Ордене станет интереснее:

«Магистр, в чатах локалнета активно обсуждают нашу битву. Судя по тестам, персонал воодушевлен, как никогда, растет уровень кооперации, а стресс падает. Данные показатели могут положительно повлиять на работу всего Ордена, и я намерен это использовать. Я создам специальную чат-комнату для будущих битв, опишу правила и четкие критерии. Чтобы все было по-честному».

— Вот это его задело поражение, — пробормотал Кайло.

С другой стороны, столько новых интересных идей для секса… Магистр хмыкнул и продолжил поиск. Он уже предвкушал их следующую встречу. А еще, кажется, у него уже появилась мысль насчет следующего фанфика.


End file.
